Dragon Incarnate
Dragon Incarnate ' Prime Requisites: STR, INT Requirements: STR 9, INT 9, CON 9, CHA 12 Hit Die: d6 Maximum Level: 10 ''excerpt from Barbarian Conquerors of Kanahu, page 36: "Born with the soul of an ancient wyrm, the Dragon Incarnate has the potential for greatness, be that for great good or great evil - though whether or not he survives far enough to fulfill his potential is another matter entirely. The strength of personality and sorcerous powers brought forth by the dragon-soul make such rare men and women into natural leaders. In some cases, this has allowed one man to unite various barbarian tribes into a horde, making him a temporary king with great military might." '''Weapons and Armor: At first level, Dragons Incarnate hit an unarmored foe (AC 0) with an attack throw of 10+. Like fighters, they advance in attack throws and saving throws by two points every three levels of experience. Dragons Incarnate increase their base damage roll from missile and melee attacks by +1 at 1st level and by an additional +1 at 3rd, 6th, 9th, and 12th level, and may perform one cleave attack per level. They may wear any armor, wield any weapon, fight in any style, and use any magical or technological item useable by fighters or mages. Class Features: * 1st Level: Cleave - '''one attempt per level. * '''1st Level: Bonus Language (Draconic) * 1st Level: Soul of a Dragon - as Blood of Kings * 1st Level: Majesty of a Dragon - as Command of Voice * 1st Level: Inspire Courage - 'once per day per level * '''1st Level: Longevity - '''as Elven Bloodline * '''1st Level: Dragon's Resilience - '''as Savage Resilience * '''1st Level: Draconic Strength of Spirit '- as Strength of Spirit * '''1st Level: Dragon's Luck - '''as Divine Blessing (already factored into the saving throw table below). * '''4th Level: Learn and Cast Arcane Spells * 5th Level: Greatness of Soul '- +1 bonus to morale score of any henchmen and mercenaries when personally led by the dragon incarnate. * '''6th Level: Conduct Minor Arcane Magical Research - '''Research spells, scribe scrolls, and brew potions * '''9th Level: Conduct Major Arcane Magical Research - '''Permanent Magic Items * '''9th Level: Build Fortress '- up to 1d4+1x10 0th level mercenaries and 1d6 Fighters of 1st-3rd level will come to apply for jobs and training. If hired, they must be paid standard rates for mercenaries. Dragon Incarnate’s fortresses are otherwise identical to fighters’ castles, as detailed in the Campaign chapter of the ACKS Rulebook. '''Dragon Incarnate Level Progression Arcane Spell Progression Attack and Saving Throw Progression Dragon Incarnate Class Proficiency List '''(select one at 1st, 3rd, 6th, and 9th Levels):''' Alchemy, Ambushing, Battle Magic, Berserkergang, Black Lore of Zahar, Blind Fighting, Bright Lore of Aura, Climbing, Combat Reflexes, Combat Trickery (disarm, force back, knock down, overrun, sunder), Command, Elementalism, Endurance, Familiar, Fighting Style, Leadership, Manual of Arms, Magical Engineering, Mountaineering, Precise Shooting, Riding, Running, Seafaring, Skirmishing, Survival, Swashbuckling, Unflappable Casting, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus. Category:Classes Category:Human Classes Category:Arcane Classes Category:Warrior Classes